


For No One

by Narya



Series: Happiness [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Distance, Infidelity, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu día empieza, tu mente duele, y te das cuenta que todas sus palabras de ternura siguen ahí cuando él ya no te necesita. </p><p>Blaine se va a Six Flag y Kurt se queda en Lima, y si bien la distancia le preocupaba... nunca pensó que sería la razón del fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For No One

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es el POV de Blaine se un fic Puckurt (Happiness is a warm gun) por lo tanto, tengan claro que no terminará feliz.

**  
**

 

*.*.*.*

_Your day breaks, your mind aches_

_You find that all the words of kindness linger on_

_When she no longer needs you_

*.*.*.*

 

 

 

Cuando Kurt empezó a hablar de Puck Blaine no le prestó mayor atención. El chico era amigo de Finn, o algo por estilo, así que era lógico que su relación con Kurt se estrechara a medida que se veían pasando más tiempo en el mismo lugar en el mismo momento. Quizás fue por lo mismo que no le extrañó demasiado que Kurt le contara que habían pasado la noche bebiendo (aunque Kurt bebiendo era algo que aún no podía ver, y no podía esperar a verlo) y habían terminado durmiendo en la misma cama, borrachos. Sin duda el alcohol había sido influencia de Puck, pero a Blaine le alegraba que Kurt tuviera nuevos  amigos con quien pasar el tiempo cuando él no podía estar ahí con él.

 

Ante la idea de que Kurt pudiera tener un nuevo amigo, hetero y jugador de futbol incluso, Blaine no podía más que sentirse feliz de que al fin la gente de esa escuela empezara a reconocer a Kurt como la espectacular persona que era. Además que tener a uno de esos hombres musculosos como amigo podría servirle mucho cuando volviera a clases y tuviera que aguantar a los matones nuevamente.

 

Seguro, sentía un poco de celos de que Puck estuviera con Kurt cuando él lo único que quería era estar ahí también; cuando habría dado casi todo por ver su sonrisa nuevamente y ver cómo interactuaba con un tipo como Puck, que no juntaba ni pegaba con la manera de ser de su novio; pero si quería llegar a Nueva York algún día necesitaba todos los créditos posibles, y ganar un concurso como el de Six Flags se vería genial en su currículo. Hasta que éste no terminara tendría que conformarse con viajar ocho horas de ida y ocho horas de vuelta todos los fines de semana para poder ver a su novio, pero no importaba, no si eso significaba que un día podría realizar los sueños de Kurt, vivir con él en Nueva York, vivir cerca de su hermano nuevamente.

 

Era un sacrificio enorme, y la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía cómo resistía tantas horas de viaje, pero valdría la pena al final del camino.

 

Así que no podía sentirse incómodo por la nueva amistad de Kurt con Puck, no cuando sabía que de cierta forma Puck le estaba ayudando a abrirse más a tener amigos que no necesariamente estuvieran relacionados con las minorías sexuales. Era bueno para Kurt tener aliados hetero.

 

Después de lo que había pasado el año anterior Blaine había podido ver la manera en que Kurt se comportaba, la manera en que aparentemente se había cerrado un poco para sus amigos y a la vez cómo los extrañaba.

 

Además, Blaine podía recordar a Kurt diciendo, casi en broma pero muy a la defensiva, que Puck había ofrecido formar un perímetro alrededor de él como el Servicio Secreto. Si en ese entonces el chico había sido capaz de ofrecer su ayuda, ahora sería un aliado muy importante para Kurt si es que su amistad progresaba.

 

Cuando Kurt le comentó la manera en que Puck le había estado sacado el tema de la sexualidad y cómo hablar con él le estaba abriendo un poco la mente al respecto, pues al parecer Puck no podía evitar hacer un comentario de doble sentido cada tres frases y respiraba sexualidad, Blaine sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón pues Kurt se había abierto a Puck en un tema que él mismo no se atrevía a intentar sacar a colación de nuevo.

 

Blaine sabía que la sexualidad era un asunto difícil de discutir para ellos, le había quedado más que claro incluso antes de ser novios. No quería ni imaginarse cómo le dolería si sacaba nuevamente el tema y Kurt le obligaba a salir de la habitación nuevamente… así que, mientras parte de él dolía, pues le hubiera gustado estar ahí para Kurt en ese momento, le habría gustado que fuera él a quien Kurt recurriera para hablar de esas cosas, otra parte estaba feliz de que su novio tuviera alguien con quien hablar.

 

Cuando Kurt le dice que Rachel va a dar una fiesta y que por favor intente ir, aunque fuera un par de minutos, Blaine no puede más que acceder. Sabe que al otro día debe viajar muy temprano si es que quiere llegar a tiempo a Chicago, y que si trasnocha el camino se le hará eterno y peligroso, pero no puede evitar querer pasar sus últimos momentos en Lima con Kurt, es el único momento de egoísmo que está dispuesto a darse, sobretodo porque la sonrisa que puede escuchar en Kurt al decir que irá vale la pena completamente.

 

Es durante esa fiesta que Blaine por fin logra ver esa interacción, esa amistad, que parece estarse formando entre Kurt y Puck, y no da cuenta de inmediato que si bien Puck se había lanzado de cabeza a la relación Kurt aún se escondía detrás de una serie de murallas. El chico del mohicano trataba a Kurt como a cualquier otro de sus amigos, le pasaba un brazo por su hombro sin preocuparse de las miradas de los otros, bromeaba con él hasta que Kurt se ponía rojo, e insistía en estar presente para él incluso cuando Kurt era renuente.

 

Puck no tenía miedo de ser su amigo, de qué iba a decir el mundo al verle con Kurt, y se notaba en toda su gestualidad.

 

Y Kurt necesitaba más gente así de valiente en su vida.

 

La verdad es que verlos juntos, y ver la manera en que Kurt se soltaba con él a medida que pasaban las horas y bajaba un poco el alcohol de su vaso, le hacía sentirse muy feliz.

 

Esa noche, como la vez anterior, Rachel había propuesto jugar a la botellita después de un estresante juego de Twister, y Blaine se llevó un par de sorpresas. Primero, estaba claro que el grupo de amigos de Kurt no tenía problemas con besar a alguien del mismo sexo cuando era en un juego así; Segundo, lo que fuera que quedara del enamoramiento que Kurt había tenido con Finn había desaparecido; Tercero, aparentemente en algún momento de su vida Kurt había intentado salir con Britt y esa era la razón por la que besaba tan bien… eso no quitaba que ver a su novio besando una chica hiciera estallar su mente. Y, por último, que Puck tenía un lado inseguro que salía a relucir cuando lo retaban a demostrar su hombría.

 

Pensó que ver a Kurt besar a otro hombre, sobre todo a uno atractivo como Puck, sería ardiente, y no se equivocó.

 

Lo único malo fue que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el beso se hacía cada vez más y más largo Blaine se empezó a sentir fuera de lugar. Sabía perfectamente lo bien que su novio besaba y podía ver que Puck estaba cada vez más compenetrado en el beso y menos preocupado de lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos.

 

Y sintió un ardor en la panza que no tenía que ver con el alcohol en el aire, pues no había bebido nada, y las ganas irresistibles de asegurarse de que ese beso con Puck quedara sólo en eso.

 

Se hacía tarde y no quería pasar sus últimos minutos en Lima con su novio besando a otro.

 

Agarró las caderas de Kurt, interrumpiéndolos, y dejó que este cayera en su regazo. Y lo besó.

 

Nunca un beso con Kurt se había sentido tan extraño. No sabía de la manera en que acostumbraba, ni había sido suave como de costumbre cuando empezaban a besarse, había sido un beso posesivo, que sabía a la cerveza que Puck bebía y al licor que Kurt tomaba, sabía a Puck, y la lengua que se movía contra su boca se sentía ajena de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

 

Se sentía demasiado extraño para ser cómodo.

 

“Tengo que irme pronto” susurró contra sus labios.

 

Kurt tragó saliva y unos momentos después Blaine se había despedido de todos. Kurt le encaminaría al auto, se besarían de nuevo como siempre hacían, un beso dulce y que hablara más de amor que de necesidad, y todo estaría bien de nuevo.

 

Pero no fue así.

 

Kurt le lleva a un lado y le besa como pocas veces se atrevían a besarse. Es difícil atreverse a mucho cuando tienes siempre presente que tu novio no está necesariamente listo para una relación más sexual. Bueno, ese beso le demostró que Kurt quizás estaba más listo de lo que había pensado.

 

Podía sentir su deseo en la manera en que le tocaba, como dejaba que sus manos corrieran por su espalda, o la forma en que le agarraba las caderas mientras lo acercaba hasta que era imposible no darse cuenta de hacia dónde estaban yendo las cosas.

 

Blaine le besó con el mismo deseo, si es que no más. Se había estado aguantando tanto tiempo el intentar algo... y ahora al fin parecía que Kurt estaba, al menos, listo para subir un poco la intensidad de sus encuentros.

 

Cuando la rodilla de Kurt se metió entre sus piernas y presionó, no pudo más que morder el cuello ante él, suavemente. El gemido que su novio soltaría en esos momentos le acompañaría durante las noches solitarias en Chicago, estaba seguro.

 

Una carcajada en el interior de la casa hizo que Blaine se diera cuenta de dónde estaban exactamente y qué tan tarde era.

 

“Tengo que irme” susurró contra los labios de Kurt.

 

“Lo sé… déjame acompañarte al auto” dijo él, con una sonrisa tan pícara que Blaine no pudo más que sonrojarse. Sentía mis mejillas arder entre ellos.

 

“Si me acompañas no estoy seguro de poderte dejar ir” dijo, sonriendo.

 

“Es la idea”

 

“Te quiero” susurró, pasándole una mano por la mejilla.

 

“Y yo a ti. Te echaré de menos”

 

“Encontrarás algo que hacer, estoy seguro” dijo. Kurt sonrió. Se besaron dulcemente… y no fue hasta llegar al auto que Blaine pudo respirar de nuevo.

 

 

_*.*.*.*_

 

 

 

Esas semanas sin Kurt fueron horribles.

 

No es como que no hubieran estado sin verse antes, pero la distancia física es un horrible sentimiento y a veces da la impresión de que no importa lo que hagas, siempre vas a necesitar más a la otra persona cuando no la tienes.

 

Seguro, acostumbrarse a lo que implicaba el concurso de Six Flags le iba a llevar tiempo, entre audiciones y los días de función el tiempo se le iba sin que se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Hablaba con Kurt a diario, algunas veces hasta dos veces al día si es que no podía más, pero le extrañaba más de lo que había imaginado que le extrañaría.

 

Cuando el único medio de conversación con tu novio es el teléfono, bueno, te das cuenta de cosas que quizás antes pasarías por alto, como el que de un día para otro Puckerman había desaparecido de sus pláticas y que, días después era de lo único que Kurt podía hablarle. Al preguntarle al respecto le había dicho que el chico le había estado evitando por unos días, o al menos eso es lo que creía, y que no tenía idea qué era lo que había hecho que eso pasara. Blaine le dice que quizás había sido el beso,  que después de todo no es totalmente normal que un chico hetero de un beso así sin cuestionarse un par de cosas ¿o no?

 

Y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, supuso.

 

Y así, ese viernes, cuando estaba entrando a Ohio Kurt le manda un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que fuera a su casa en cuanto pudiera, tenía una sorpresa para él y no podía esperar para dársela.

 

No bien hubo abierto la puerta empezó a besarle, y la verdad es que él llevaba tanto tiempo extrañándolo que no cuestionó nada, no se le ocurrió pensar en sus padres o Finn y qué es lo que nos dirían si les encontraban contra la puerta de entrada, besándose como si se les fuera a acabar el mundo.

 

  1. Entre gemidos los besos se les hacían más apasionados y Blaine se detuvo un momento para preguntar por sus padres. Cuando Kurt le dijo que estaban solos no pudo evitar dejar sus miedos salir volando por la ventana y rendirse a todo lo que había fantaseado tanto tiempo. Blaine estaba más consciente que cualquiera de todo lo que le costaba a Kurt entregarse como para besar así, y si la ocasión se daba, bueno, Blaine no iba a ser el responsable en esos momentos. Él también tenía necesidades de vez en cuando.   



 

Cuando Kurt le agarró de la cadera y se arrodilló a sus pies fue como si se le hubiera apagado el cerebro.

 

“¿Puedo?” preguntó Kurt, mirándole con unos ojos nerviosos que no hacían más que excitarle otro poco hasta que Blaine no sabía cómo usar las palabras. Asintió sin saber qué tan lejos Kurt podía llegar, o si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, o si realmente quería hacerlo…

 

Extrañar tanto a Kurt no había hecho más que estragos en su corazón y en esos momentos no pensaba con la cabeza.

 

Segundos después un nervioso Kurt le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, y Blaine no podía despegar la vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía como en un sueño, eso no podía estarle pasando a él.

 

Pero le pasaba.

 

Eran sus manos las que peinaban la cabeza de su novio, sus rodillas las que amenazaban con doblarse, sus caderas las que Kurt había apretado contra la puerta para que los movimientos involuntarios no le molestaran…. Y sus caderas las que habían follado la boca de su novio cuando éste lo permitió.

 

No lo podía creer.

 

Kurt parecía saber todo lo que debía hacer, dónde lamer, dónde tocar, cuando succionar, y parecía estar disfrutándolo de tal manera que cuando Blaine se vino en su boca sentía que estaba en el más maravilloso de los lugares y que no quería que esa sensación terminara nunca.

 

Tener a Kurt entre sus labios había sido una experiencia fascinante también.

 

Blaine nunca había hecho eso, no realmente, y no tenía idea cómo hacer para que Kurt llegara a gritar como él. Le gustaría haber sabido más, ser más natural en esto de lo que era, tal como Kurt, pero su novio no dijo nada al respecto. Al contrario, parecía tan perdido en el placer como lo había estado él, y sus manos tiraban de sus rulos con una fuerza que Blaine no le conocía.

 

No podía llegar demasiado lejos, pero sentir a Kurt en un momento como ese era una recompensa que Blaine ni siquiera se imaginaba que hubiera deseado tanto.

 

Y luego Kurt termina, no en su lengua sino en sus labios, y la locura de la situación les toma por sorpresa.

 

Y Kurt da una risita antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y besarlo.

 

Y luego otra risa al darse cuenta qué es lo que tenía en su boca ahora.

 

“¿Te parece si nos vamos a limpiar?” preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

“Te quiero” dijo Kurt, antes de ponerse de pie y llevarle al baño, tomado de una mano llena de gel.

 

Cuando estuvieron limpios nuevamente Blaine le abrazó con cariño y dejó que su mejilla se apoyara en el pecho de Kurt.

 

“Yo también te quiero. Me vuelves loco de hecho”

 

“Es mi magnetismo natural” dijo Kurt, con una risita que sólo hizo que en Blaine las ganas de besarle crecieran.

 

 

 

_*.*.*.*_

 

 

 

 

 

Ese fin de semana Finn organizó una reunión para los amigos, asar unas hamburguesas y juntarse un rato a hacer nada. Con Kurt nos quedamos sentados en una de las sillas reposeras, con Kurt entre mis brazos mientras Puck tocaba su guitarra a la sombra de un árbol.

 

Podía ver la manera en que Kurt sonreía, la facilidad con la que encajaba en ese mundo, y fui feliz por él.

 

Unas horas después Blaine se iba a casa luego de estar por lo menos cuarenta minutos besándose con Kurt, y veinte dejándole un chupón para que le recordara mientras Blaine estaba lejos de casa.

 

El tiempo no podía pasar más lento cuando estaba sin Kurt.

 

 

 

*.*.*.*

 

 

 

 

Y luego Puck empezó a trabajar en el taller del señor Hummel.

 

Si antes casi de lo único que Kurt hablaba eran autos y Puckerman, ahora las razones eran el doble. Podía ver que pasaban casi todo el día juntos, almorzaban juntos y, a veces, pasaban la tarde juntos.

 

Lo único que interrumpía, a veces, el elogio a lo sorprendente que estaba resultando ser amigo de Puck eran las críticas a Rachel. A medida que los días pasaban Rachel se volvía un punto más explosivo con Kurt, quien ya no sabía qué hacer para evitar el que su hermano pusiera demasiadas esperanzas en una relación que no iba a durar.

 

La distancia, decía Kurt, haría que Rachel lo olvidara antes de que se diera cuenta.

 

Ese comentario, a decir verdad, había hecho que Blaine se sintiera un poco pasado a llevar.

 

¿Era eso lo que Kurt pensaba de la distancia que había entre ellos en esos momentos? ¿Cómo iba a soportar ese amor que se tenían una distancia así cuando Kurt no lo creía posible en otros?

 

Pero no dijo nada.

 

¿Qué podía decir cuando no tenía nada en qué basar ese dolor? Kurt no parecía amarlo menos, no parecía complicado por su lejanía más allá de extrañarlo mucho, y no había nunca comentado nada al respecto. No con respecto a ellos.

 

Pero a medida que la semana pasaba y los reclamos contra Rachel se hacían más y más frecuentes, Blaine no quería ni pensar cómo se sentiría recibir esos comentarios cara a cara. Ya era suficiente con escucharlos.

 

Y entonces Wes le llama para avisarle de la reunión de los Warblers, y sin siquiera pensarlo, dice que sí, que por supuesto que estarán ahí. Que si una vez eres un Warblers siempre serías un Warblers y que está seguro que Kurt también los echa de menos.

 

No tenía idea que a la siguiente semana de concursos empezaría el domingo, jamás se imaginó que la última vez que vería a Kurt sería entre amigos a los que no habían visto hacía un buen tiempo. Jamás pensó en lo molesto que podía ser para Kurt.

 

La verdad es que para Blaine era casi un alivio.

 

Entre otras personas no tendrían tiempo de conversar sobre Rachel, sobre la distancia, sobre qué pasaría con ellos después de ese verano. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos el año siguiente cuando Kurt se fuera a Nueva York y Blaine siguiera en Ohio?

 

No. La verdad es que no quería pensar en la distancia en esos momentos, y evitar conversar con Kurt sobre Rachel era la mejor manera de no pensar. Si para lograrlo tenía que recurrir a los Warblers, pues, era una lástima… pero no una tan grande como para que le angustiara, al menos no más de lo que lo angustiaba el miedo a un futuro sin Kurt.

 

Kurt llegó un poco más tarde de lo planeado, con suficiente hambre como para que Blaine le mirara extrañado y él le confesara que se había comido uno de los pastelitos espaciales de Puck y ahora lo único que tenía era hambre. La idea de Kurt comiendo algo con marihuana se le hizo tan extraña que por un momento no lo reconoció. Juntos fueron a la mesa donde tenían servida la comida, y por un par de momentos olvidó todo lo que le había hecho temer por su relación. Ante él no tenía nada más que a un Kurt hambriento, y la escena era tan adorable que su pecho parecía inflamarse de cariño.

 

Y luego los Warblers empezaron a meterse entremedio.

 

No es como no los entendiera, al contrario, se la pasaba tanto tiempo en Dalton respondiendo preguntas sobre Kurt que no se imaginaba que sus compañeros no intentaran monopolizarlo. La relación entre los Warblers y Kurt era muy distinta a la que tenía con sus amigos de McKinley. Había una confianza e intimidad diferente entre ellos.

 

Unas horas después Kurt llegaba ofuscado a su lado, sacando su labio inferior hacia adelante con un puchero que sólo hacía que le dieran unas ganas impresionantes de besarlo.

 

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó luego de hacerlo.

 

“No hemos podido estar ningún momento solos. Es como si Nick y Jeff estuvieran programados para separarnos” dijo Kurt, abrazándose a su cuello.

 

“Es normal que quieran estar un poco contigo, después de todo no te volverán a ver por un tiempo” respondió Blaine, haciéndole una seña a Nick y Jeff para que les dieran un momento de privacidad, pues ya los veía acercarse para arrastrar a Kurt a otro lado.

 

“Pero tampoco te veré a ti por un tiempo” dijo Kurt, y a Blaine se le quebró un poco el corazón.

 

“Kurt, nosotros podemos hablar por teléfono cuanto queramos, o mandarnos mails, o mensajes de texto, incluso podríamos hablar por Skype si llevo mi computadora” dijo Blaine, tomándole entre sus brazos y abrazándole con fuerza. Había sido un idiota. Kurt tenía tanto miedo de su futuro como lo tenía él, había sido un idiota. “Lo que nosotros tenemos es mucho más fuerte que una separación, y mucho más duradero que la amistad que muchos de ellos tienen contigo. Nuestra relación no va a sufrir porque pases una tarde con ellos”

 

“Está bien. Ok. Veo que estoy exagerando. Lo siento” dijo Kurt de pronto, separándose de él y caminando en dirección a Nick, quien le mostraba su teléfono para que viera algo.

 

Blaine no pudo dejar de sentir que algo había hecho mal, pero no tenía idea qué.

 

Pronto se le olvidó cuando Wes llegó con su martillo amenazando con golpes a quien no le hiciera caso, y sin darse cuenta el resto de la tarde se le pasó en una nube. Realmente había extrañado a sus amigos y era bueno volverlos a ver.

 

Se despidió de Kurt entre sonrisas y besos. Dejándole en su auto para que volviera a Lima a una hora decente. Él se quedaría ahí otro rato con sus amigos antes de volver a casa. Después de hacer que Kurt prometiera que le llamaría al llegar a casa, le vio alejarse camino a Lima con su corazón un poco apretado.

 

Le mandó un mensaje de texto que no tuvo respuesta. No fue sino hasta que el mismo Blaine llegó a su casa a eso de la 1 de la mañana que se dio cuenta que Kurt nunca había llamado para avisarle si había llegado bien. Eso no era normal en Kurt.

 

En cuanto entró a su habitación no perdió tiempo en llamar nuevamente.

 

 _“Hola, ma”_ dijo una voz demasiado grave para ser Kurt.

 

“¿Ma? ¿Kurt? ¿Quién habla?” preguntó Blaine preocupado. Quizás le habían asaltado. Quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea no sonaba como Finn.

 

 _“No soy Kurt, soy Puck, ma, no sé cómo no reconoces a tu hijo”_ se quejó Puck y Blaine respiró algo más aliviado. El chico se escuchaba algo distinto a la última vez que le había visto, pero no demasiado. _“¿Qué te pasó en la voz, estás enferma?”_

 

“Oh, lo siento, Puck, debo haberme equivocado de teléfono” dijo Blaine, intentando pensar en qué momento había grabado el número de Puck en su celular. “Aunque estoy seguro de haber marcado el número de Kurt”

 

 _“¿El número de Kurt? ¡Tío, tengo su teléfono, olvidé entregárselo!”_ rió Puck al otro lado.

 

La verdad es que Blaine estaba un poco cansado de tener que hablar con Puck cuando lo único que quería saber era si estaba bien o no. Si ellos estaban bien o no.

 

“¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?”

 

 _“Lo olvidó en la habitación cuando bajamos y como lo guardé en el bolsillo se me olvido. ¿Quién habla?”_ preguntó Puck, y ya para entonces Blaine estaba a punto de colgar y llamar de nuevo.

 

“Soy Blaine. ¿Me podrías dar con él?”

 

 _“¡Frodo! ¡Tío! ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?”_ preguntó Puck. De fondo podía escuchar risas masculinas y los gritos de alguien. Nuevamente la preocupación volvía a aflorar.

 

“Kurt dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a casa y nunca lo hizo. Le mandé un mensaje de texto hace unas horas y tampoco contestó. Me tenía preocupado” dijo Blaine, molesto. Realmente no estaba de ánimo para escuchar a Puck hablar cuando quería saber de su novio. “¿Me puedes pasar a Kurt, por favor?”

 

 _“Espera un momento, voy a ver si puede contestarte”_ las risas de fondo sólo servían para enojarle un poco más. _“Kurt, Frodo al teléfono”_ pudo escuchar por parte de Puck.

 

En cualquier momento le hubiese dado lo mismo que le llamaran así, Blaine no tenía problemas con ser más bajo que el promedio, pero ahora sólo servía para irritarle aún más.

 

 _“No puedo contestarle, no puedo usar mis manos”_ escuchó la risa histérica de Kurt en el fondo.

 

Al menos el chico se estaba riendo. No debían estar tan mal si un rato después de que se fuera tan molesto podía estar riendo con sus amigos, ¿no?

 

 _“¿Escuchaste, tío? No puede usar las manos”_ dijo Puck entre risas. _“Quizás podrías llamar después cuando Finn se logre despegar de Kurt”_

 

A lo lejos Blaine podía escuchar las risas y los gritos de su novio y sus amigos. La verdad es que ya era tarde y Blaine tenía que dormir si es que no  quería quedarse dormido al volante al día siguiente. Mirando el reloj tomó la decisión más sensata.

 

“La verdad es que debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos, tengo que empezar a viajar en un par de horas. ¿Llegó sin problemas a casa, cierto?”

 

 _“Sí, llegó sin problemas, un poco enojado pero ya se le pasó”_ dijo Puck. Y Blaine sintió de nuevo esa sensación de no tener idea qué era lo que había hecho mal _. “Espera un momento, Frodo, ahora te puede responder”_

 

Hubo un cambio de manos, un par de susurros que Blaine no alcanzó a escuchar por más que intentó, y luego la voz de Kurt llegando un poco más de lejos que de costumbre. Quizás era la señal o se había cambiado de habitación.

 

 _“¿Blaine?”_ preguntó la voz risueña de Kurt.

 

“Kurt, me tenías preocupado, te dejé un mensaje y nunca contestaste” dijo Blaine, un poco más calmado que antes al escuchar la voz de su novio.

 

 _“Lo siento, cariño, no tenía idea dónde estaba mi celular. Probablemente no estarías-estaríasssmos hablando si Puck no hubiera tenido mi celular”_ dijo Kurt, arrastrando sílabas y palabras de una manera tan tierna que Blaine no podía creer que se lo estuviera perdiendo.

 

“Kurt… ¿Estás ebrio?”

 

 _“… un poquito”_ rió Kurt, con una risita que lo tuvo sonriendo con él.

 

“Dios, Kurt” Te amo, quiso decir… pero no lo dijo.

 

 _“Pero está bien. Lo estamos pasando bien. Ha sido entretenido. Tengo un archienemigo ahora, no tenía uno de esos antes, si es que no cuento a Rachel, pero Rachel no tiene suficiente essstilo como para ser rival mío, Artie tampoco pero por lo menos juega bien y tiene muy buena voz, no como la de Rachel, pero es una muy buena voz masculina. No como la de Finn, o Puck, pero muy buena, y juega muy bien. Es mi archienemigo. ¡Es Artie, mi archienemigo, mi Artienemigo!”_ dijo Kurt en un solo aliento.

 

A Blaine parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca de toda la ternura que sentía en esos momentos. No tenía idea cómo era que estaba con alguien tan adorable.

 

“Me alegro de que estés pasando un buen rato. Ojalá no tengas resaca mañana” añadió con picardía. “¿Llegaste sin problemas entonces?”

 

“ _Si me hubiera pasado algo ya lo habrías sabido, Blaine, te lo habrían dicho cuando contestaron el teléfono. O no te habrían contestado el teléfono y no sabrías nada, pero debería ser obvio el que estoy bien y llegué sin problemas a casa si es que estoy hablando contigo”_ bufó Kurt… y si bien no había sido en un tono fuerte, sino más bien de broma, Blaine no pudo más que sentir que de nuevo había hecho algo mal.

 

“Es verdad. Lo siento. Bueno, espero que tengas una buena noche, Kurt, que duermas bien” dijo Blaine, intentando terminar la conversación. Realmente no quería hablar con Kurt cuando se sentía así.

 

 _“Tú también, Blaine, siento haberte preocupado”_ dijo Kurt… y el tono de su voz hizo que Blaine se quitara un par de dudas de encima.

 

“No es problema, no podría dormir bien sin saber si habías llegado bien a casa. Que duermas bien, Kurt, te llamo mañana cuando llegue a Chicago ¿ok?” dijo Blaine, mirando el techo e intentando imaginar en qué momento había encontrado

 

_“Por supuesto. Que duermas bien, Blaine”_

 

“Te amo” dijo él. No era algo que se dijeran a menudo, ambos estaban demasiado conscientes del peso de esas palabras, no querían desgastarlas… pero ahora era absolutamente necesario decirlo.

 

 _“Yo también te amo, Blaine. Ve a dormir, que tengas dulces sueños”_ dijo Kurt, y Blaine sonríe pues en su tono de voz puede entender de inmediato cuánto lo siente.

 

“Y tú una mañana sin resaca” ríe Blaine, suavemente, antes de cortar.

 

A pesar de todos los problemas… esa noche Blaine duerme como nunca.

 

 

 

 

_*.*.*.*_

Al día siguiente Blaine intenta llamar a Kurt, pero no hay caso y Kurt no responde por mucho que le llame.

 

Quizás es por eso que durante ese lunes Blaine se enfrasca en el concurso más que de costumbre y sale a pasear, con la gente que ha conocido, por el parque por primera vez.  Para cuando volvió al hotel en que se quedaban los participantes Blaine estaba exhausto, a punto de desfallecer, pero necesitaba hablar con Kurt antes de dormirse así que decide llamarlo mientras le duraba el buen ánimo.

 

 _“Frodo, amigo mío”_ contesta la voz de quien, ahora, reconoce como Puck.

 

“¿Puckerman? No creo haberme equivocado de teléfono” responde Blaine, curioso.

 

 _“Nah, llamaste a Kurt, pero él está en el baño. Cuando vuelva le diré que llamaste y que te llame de vuelta. ¿Ok?”_ respondió él, mucho más tranquilo y respetuoso que la vez anterior.

 

De fondo puede escuchar la voz de una chica, ¿Rachel? Hablar sobre una cuenta, y a Puck respondiendo que pidiera algo.

 

“¿Era esa Rachel? ¿Dónde están?” preguntó Blaine, con curiosidad.

_“Sí, vinimos con Finchel a comer a Breadsticks después de ir al cine. Mira, le diré a Kurt que te llame, ¿ok? Estamos en medio de algo y estás interrumpiendo un poco. Adiós”_ respondió Puck de un sopetón y Blaine… Blaine se quedó mirando su teléfono sin saber qué hacer. Del otro lado sólo se escuchaba el tono de marcado.

 

¿Interrumpiendo? ¡Ni siquiera había intentado llamar a Puck, y ya era la segunda vez que el chico respondía en vez de Kurt! ¿Y se suponía que Blaine tenía que creer que era él quien estaba interrumpiendo?

 

¡Qué locura!

 

No volvió a pensar en Kurt, o al menos eso intentó, por el resto de la noche. Vio una película con su compañero de habitación y hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Hizo lo imposible por no pensar en Kurt. Comentaron sobre sus familias y los amigos que habían dejado en casa, de lo complicado que era largarse sólo a otra ciudad para lograr conseguir un premio, un par de créditos, una buena hoja de resumen. Sobre lo solos que se sentían a veces…

 

Y pensó en Kurt.

 

Le llamó un par de horas después de que había terminado de hablar con Puck. Un par de timbres después le rechazaban la llamada y Blaine no entendía qué era lo que había pasado, pero sabía que ya estaba más bien cansado de todo eso.

 

 

 

*.*.*.*

 

 

Habló con Kurt un par de veces durante la semana.

 

Un par de veces. Durante la semana.

 

Un par de veces durante los 5 días que significaban, para él, una semana.

 

Lo extrañaba más que nunca.

 

Toda esa confusión, y ese poco de rabia que tenía a veces, se había visto opacada por lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Cómo extrañaba sus manos, su conversación, su sarcasmo, la manera en que se reía, o la forma en que el pelo caía sobre su cara, sus mil capas de ropa y la manera en que hablaba como si tuviera cuarenta años y no diecisiete.

 

Pasaban los días y Blaine no hacía más que extrañarlo.

 

Y luego llegó el sábado.

 

Bendito sábado.

 

Blaine llegó a Lima a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y para cuando dejó su auto en el estacionamiento del Lima Bean Kurt ya estaba ahí, esperándole con un café. Ni siquiera le dejó salir del auto.

 

Y los cafés fueron olvidados casi de inmediato.

 

No podía creer que había estado tanto tiempo sin besarlo, sin sentir sus manos en su cuello o la manera en que su pulgar acariciaba su mandíbula a medida que lo acercaba a sí mismo. No podía creer cuanto había extrañado el sabor de sus labios y esos pequeños respiros que daba cuando veía que las cosas se empezaban a salir de control.

 

No podía creer que había estado una semana sin esto y que lo podía volver a tener.

 

Pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos, almorzando en el parque y caminando alrededor del lago después de un rato. Después de un rato se sentaron a conversar, a discutir lo que había pasado durante la semana, tanto en Lima como en Chicago.

 

Y después de un par de besos decidieron volver a la casa de Kurt, que debía estar vacía a esa hora, a hacer algo más que solo hablar.

 

La camioneta de Finn en la entrada, sin embargo, les cortó los planes.

 

No estaba en la planta baja, pero Finn era bastante irregular en lo que hacía, así que prefirieron no hacer nada y simplemente disfrutar de lo que había quedado de pizza en la mesa.

 

Se estaban riendo de algo que había ocurrido a su compañero de habitación con una de las mucamas cuando Puck bajó las escaleras.

 

Y Blaine tuvo un sobresalto al ver la cantidad de emociones que cruzaban la cara de su novio a medida que hablaba con el tipo del mohicano. Finn llegó un par de segundos después, pero fue suficiente como para que Blaine entendiera de inmediato que Kurt quería a su amigo mucho más de lo que pensaba. Quizás era un cariño platónico, pero no había manera de que Kurt pudiera realmente ponerse así de feliz y triste en tan pocos segundos, a no ser que la persona con la que hablara tuviera su corazón entre sus manos.

 

Blaine sabía. Él no era ciego, había visto ese mismo gesto cuando Kurt hablaba con su padre, o con Finn a veces, incluso con Rachel. Nunca con otro chico, nunca con alguien como Puck… de quien realmente era lo único que podía hablar en las últimas semanas.

 

Y Blaine sintió el amargo sabor de los celos por un momento, antes de asegurarse a sí mismo que estaba siendo un idiota.

 

De alguna manera, sin que Blaine se entere muy bien qué es lo que estaba pasando, esos tres se habían puesto para comprar más pizza y convertir la tarde que Kurt y él pretendían pasar juntos en un torneo de Nintendo. Seguro, él había, en parte, sugerido que jugaran, pero eso era porque no quería que Finn pensara mal de él ni que Kurt se sintiera obligado a tener que pasar tiempo con Blaine cuando tenía a sus amigos en casa haciendo otras cosas. Cosas más entretenidas, quizás, que estar con Blaine haciendo nada.

 

Y de pronto la cocina quedó vacía aparte de él y Puck quien buscaba un vaso para servirse gaseosa.

 

“¿Qué?” preguntó Puck al notar que le miraban.

 

“Me parece genial que Kurt y tú se estén llevando tan bien” dijo Blaine. No era verdad, no completamente, sí encontraba muy bueno que Kurt tuviera nuevos amigos, aliados hetero como había pensado en algún momento. No estaba, sin embargo, completamente feliz de que fuera Puck quien haya resultado ser su amigo y no alguien como Sam, o Mike. Ellos, por lo menos, eran mucho más cautelosos y menos problemáticos. “Si no fueras hetero creo que me sentiría un poco intimidado por tu repentina amistad con él y todo el tiempo que parecen pasar juntos, pero puedo ver lo bueno que es para Kurt tenerte como amigo. Sin duda Kurt necesita tener más aliados hetero que puedan cuidar de él en McKinley y tú…”

 

Blaine sabía que estaba divagando. Lo sabía. Aun así no estaba preparado para que Puck le interrumpiera, mucho menos de esa forma.

 

“Espera un momento. Yo no soy hetero”

 

Para Blaine escuchar esas palabras era como que le quitaran el piso.

 

Sentía que caía, que no tenía de dónde agarrarse. Que aquello que tanto le había molestado no era una piedra en el zapato sino un puñal en su espalda y que todo lo que creía era mentira.

 

¿En qué momento había pasado esto y cómo era que no se había dado cuenta?

 

“¿No lo eres?” preguntó Blaine, y por un momento odio cuán pequeña había sonado su voz.

 

“No, Kurt me ayudó a elegir una etiqueta y todo” dijo Puck, tomando de la botella como si no tuviera modales. Seguramente no los tenía.

 

“¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué etiqueta eligió para ti?” preguntó Blaine, intentando que su voz no se quebrara, que sus dudas no se traspasaran a ella, que Puck no se diera cuenta de lo horrible que estaba resultando esta conversación para él.

 

“Bisexual, aparentemente soy bisexual” dijo Puck.

 

Y el puñal terminó de enterrarse.

 

¿Por qué?  ¿Por qué le era más fácil a Kurt entender que ese idiota frente a él podía ser bisexual, que podía dudar de su heterosexualidad y ser bisexual de lo que le había sido juzgarle a él cuando él lo había creído?

 

“¿De entre todas las etiquetas Kurt dijo que eras bisexual?” preguntó Blaine, casi sin creerlo aún.

 

“Recién estoy empezando con los tíos, pero sí, seguro. Hasta ahora no veo por qué no”  respondió Puck antes de pasarle un vaso con gaseosa.

 

Dios.

 

Blaine no entendía qué era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaban de él? ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar el embrollo en el que su mente se había metido?

 

Porque estaba seguro que tenía que haber una razón para el comportamiento de Kurt, una razón para que él le creyera a Puck y no a Blaine. No podía imaginarse ninguna, al menos ninguna que le gustara, pero necesitaba la esperanza de que Kurt no haría algo que pudiera dañarlo.

 

Y como nunca Blaine estaba dispuesto a olvidarse un rato de lo que pasaba alrededor de él, y seguir por la vida como si nada. Al menos hasta que estuvieran solos y pudiera tener respuestas.

 

No iba a dejar que su propia mente le arruinara la tarde.

 

Salió, conversó con Finn, jugó un par de juegos.

 

Y se afirmó a la mano de su novio como si no la quisiera volver a soltar, porque hoy más que nunca esa certeza le era necesaria. Intentó que la presencia de otras personas no les incomodara, que no hubiera nadie más que ellos en ese mundo, no hoy, y Kurt pareció entender lo que quería. Kurt devolvió su cariño con facilidad, con la confianza de estar entre amigos, devolvió sus besos y se apoyó en su pecho, inició caricias y le hizo sentir amado.

 

Y aun así Blaine sentía que había algo en el fondo de su corazón que no le permitía disfrutar completamente.

 

No es hasta que Puck se para diciendo que irá por una cerveza, que Blaine entiende que ese tipo se había metido en la vida de esa familia mucho más de lo que pensaba y no es hasta que, muchos minutos después, cuando Finn y Kurt le mandan a buscar pizza a la cocina, Blaine entiende que Puck es tan amigo de Finn y Kurt como de Burt. Lo cual no es de extrañar cuando es amigo de sus dos hijos y trabaja todos los días con él en el taller.

 

Es una tontería, peor en esos momentos Blaine hasta se sintió celoso de Puck. De la manera en que encajaba tan bien con el padre de su novio, como podían hablar y entender todo lo que decían, como no había dudas o miradas extrañadas.

 

Quizás por eso es que se queda un par de segundos apoyado contra la muralla fuera de la cocina y alcanza a escuchar.

 

“Entonces, Burt… ¿Qué debo hacer?”

 

“Lo que sea que creas correcto, hijo, siempre y cuando no dejes que te pasen por encima ni le hagas daño a Kurt”

 

“¿Y si alguien sale herido en el camino?

 

“Siempre va a salir alguien herido, sólo preocúpate de no herir a mi hijo y estamos bien…”

 

Siguieron hablando, pero Blaine no escuchó nada más. No podía. Se fue camino al salón antes de que terminaran de hablar.

 

Era lo único que podía hacer si no quería explotar ahí mismo o largarse a llorar.

 

 

 

*.*.*.*

 

 

 

Esa noche Kurt le hizo subir a su habitación para pasar un rato los dos solos antes de que se tuviera que ir, pero Blaine estaba demasiado molesto como para siquiera intentar pasarla bien y se notó de inmediato.

 

“¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Blaine?” preguntó Kurt, cuando nuevamente uno de sus intentos por besarlo terminaba en nada. “Es como si no quisieras estar aquí. ¿Es eso, no quieres estar conmigo?”

 

“No, no es eso, no seas tonto” dijo Blaine, mirando al techo y tragando saliva.

 

“Pues de los últimos quince minutos lo único que me queda claro es que te estoy molestando” dijo Kurt, sentándose en la cama y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

 

En cualquier otro minuto le hubiera parecido adorable, pero en esos momentos no era más que una gota más en un vaso a punto de empezar a derramarse.

 

“Así que Puckerman es bisexual” dice Blaine, cambiando completamente el tema a ojos de Kurt, aunque, a decir verdad, ese nunc había dejado de ser el tema para Blaine.

 

“¿De eso se trata? ¿Ese es el problema, que Puck no es hetero?” preguntó Kurt entre sorprendido y extrañado.

 

“Que no sea hetero es ningún problema; la orientación de Puck jamás será un problema. Él puede ser lo que se le dé la gana, que no me hayas dicho sin embargo…”

 

“Jamás podría sacar a alguien del closet y lo sabes, si quiere contarle a todo el mundo tendrá que ser él quien abra la puerta” dijo Kurt, mirándole seriamente.

 

“Me dijiste cuando se trató de Dave” dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando calmarse. No quería que esto se transformara en una discusión.

 

“La situación era otra y ciertamente no tenía la entereza emocional como para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese entonces” dijo el otro, sabiendo que esa era la única que excusa que podía dar. Blaine sabía lo mal que se sentía al respecto, no debería sacarlo a colación, se dijo.

 

“Kurt, en serio, Puck puede ser lo que se le ocurra, no me importa” dijo Blaine, intentando parecer indiferente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

 

“¿Entonces cuál es el problema, porqué estás tan distante?”

 

“Es sólo que no puedo entender por qué te es posible creer en la bisexualidad de Puck cuando fuiste incapaz de apoyarme cuando yo tuve las mismas dudas”

 

“¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era eso!” dijo Kurt, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar por la habitación como siempre hacía cuando estaba incómodo.

 

“Explícamelo entonces. ¿Qué tiene él que te hace creer en la bisexualidad que no tenía yo?”

 

“Que tú eres gay, Blaine, y nunca lo dudaste ni te sentiste avergonzado de ello, pero no puedes pedirme que no tenga dudas de tu crisis sexual si viene después de besar a Rachel. ¡Estando ebrio! Todos hemos hecho estupideces estando ebrios, ¿pero en ti, que siempre has sido orgulloso pero sueñas con ser lo que tu padre quiere? La bisexualidad me sonaba a excusa. No te iba a apoyar cuando lo único que veía era que estabas intentando arrancar de lo que eras por algo más simple” dijo Kurt, todo en un solo aliento y Blaine sintió nuevamente que le quitaban el piso. No podía creer que Kurt estuviera sacándole esos temas en cara.

 

“¿Y lo puedes creer de Puck? ¿De un tipo que se ha acostado con tantas mujeres, cobrando por limpiar sus piscinas cuando ambos sabemos que lo que estaba haciendo era cobrar por lo que se demorara en la cama? ¿Por qué te es más fácil creer eso de él que de mí?”

 

“Porqué para ti hubiera sido una salida fácil, para él será todo lo contrario. Porque en vez de enojarse cuando dudé de si me estaba jugando una broma o no, lo único que hizo fue darme razones para creerlo, y pedirme ayuda para salir de esa confusión” dijo Kurt, bastante más enojado de lo que Blaine creía que debería estar. “Y por cierto, estás hablando de mi amigo, preferiría que no te refirieras a él de esa manera. No sabes cuánto le costó darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando”

 

“Vamos, como si fuera a cambiar. Sabes perfectamente que no lo hará. Los tipos como él siempre serán iguales”

 

“Blaine, para. Estás siendo ridículo e hiriente y no lo voy a aceptar. Tenemos suficiente con la distancia en nuestra relación como para que más encima pongas esto entre nosotros”

 

“No soy yo quien lo está poniendo Kurt, está ahí, a la vista. Es algo que vengo presintiendo desde siempre, pero hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con ello pues sabía que no había manera que algo pasara entre ustedes. Puede que a Puckerman sólo le falte cobrar para ejercer bien la prostitución, pero era hetero y no tenía problemas con él, necesitabas tener buenos amigos, pero ahora…”

 

“¡Blaine!”

 

“Ahora no puedo dejar de desconfiar de todas las veces que me has hablado de él, de las ocasiones en que él ha contestado tu teléfono, de la manera en que encajan tan bien, como si nada más les fuera necesario. No quiero perderte, no por alguien como él”

 

“La única razón por la que me podrías estar perdiendo es por la manera en que te estás comportando” dijo Kurt, y a Blaine se le congeló el corazón. “Todo esto es innecesario, Blaine”

 

“Bueno, lo siento, pero no soporto la manera en que se miran, en que pasan todo el tiempo juntos, en que tienen bromas solo entre ustedes. No lo soporto”

 

“Estás siendo ridículo”

 

“Estoy siendo sincero. Me aterra la idea de perderte. Siento que ya no me necesitas aquí y me está matando, Kurt”.

 

“¿Y tú crees que a mí no? Pero tratar así a la persona que hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es ser un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo quizás, no mejora en nada las cosas. Sólo las empeora. No necesito estoy de ti, no ahora”

 

“Pues quizás Puck puede darte lo que necesitas mejor que yo”

 

“Blaine, estás siendo inmaduro y ridículo, preferiría que te fueras y hablemos otro día cuando estemos más calmado”

 

Blaine salió de la habitación, sin decir palabra. Cerró la puerta tras de sí suavemente, aunque moría por dar un portazo, y se subió a su auto.

 

 

 

 

*.*.*.*

 

 

 

 

No volvió a saber de Kurt hasta el martes.

 

Se fue de Ohio sin despedirse y no le volvió a llamar. No pretendía volver a hacerlo, por lo menos hasta el jueves. Ese tiempo sin la influencia que Kurt tenía en él le serviría para repensar la situación, para evaluar qué es lo que había pasado desde otros ángulos, pensar bien cómo era que la situación había llegado hasta ese punto y qué podía hacer para controlarla.

 

El punto de vista de Kurt se le hacía más evidente a medida que pasaban los días. Realmente se había excedido, Kurt le había contado un poco de las historias de Puck, le había dicho lo feliz que se había mostrado al tener un trabajo que no implicara venderse y cómo trataba a su hermana, sabía que no era un mal chico… Sabía que no era mala persona, pero sus celos lo habían nublado, y había actuado de una manera en la que, a decir verdad, se arrepentía.

 

Pensó un par de veces en llamar a Kurt y decirle que lo sentía, explicarle sus razones nuevamente y esperar que pudieran dejar todo ese lío atrás… pero Kurt le ganó…

 

Ese martes Kurt le llamó cuando aún estaba en el parque, en medio de una competencia, por lo que no pudo contestar. Y cuando llegó la noche la voz de Kurt parecía que no iba a tranquilizarse de ningún modo.

 

“Blaine, Dios…” le escuchaba respirar desde el otro lado. Kurt estaba llorando.

 

“¿Kurt, qué pasa?” preguntó Blaine, inmediatamente preocupado.

 

“Blaine, lo siento tanto… Blaine, hice algo que…. Blaine, tenías razón y yo…”

 

“¿Kurt… pasó algo con… Puck?” preguntó Blaine, sintiendo que se le cortaba la respiración y que necesitaba sentarse. Realmente necesitaba sentarse si es que no quería caerse al piso. Su compañero de habitación parecía haberlo notado y le había llevado a su cama sin que él se diera cuenta.

 

“Blaine, lo siento… no creí que… no pensé que… Dios, Blaine, nunca pensé…”

 

Kurt lloraba al otro lado de la línea, era obvio, y a Blaine le gustaría haber sentido algo más que frío como para saber qué decir y cómo calmarlo… pero en esos momentos no sentía nada. No tenía idea qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que sentir cuando su novio lloraba mientras le decía que había pasado algo, no sabía aún qué, con el tipo del que ya de por sí tenía dudas.

 

“Sé que… no creo que quieras seguir conmigo… pero necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba ser honesto contigo… Lo siento tanto, Blaine”

 

“Un momento. No. Kurt, no tomemos decisiones apresuradas, no así, no por teléfono” dijo Blaine, de inmediato, cuando escuchó a Kurt siquiera proponer la posibilidad de terminar. Blaine no quería terminar. No podía terminar con él. Blaine necesitaba demasiado a Kurt, no quería terminar por algo así, sin duda, con algo de tiempo, podría perdonar… podría olvidar. Ya había olvidado otras cosas antes, de otras personas, había perdonado cosas peores que lo que sea que Kurt hubiera hecho…

 

“Blaine, no es algo q-que haya pasado de la nada... Blaine… Lo siento tanto… nunca habría sido mi intención herirte… pero no podemos…”

 

“Kurt, calla. Por favor, calla. No quiero escucharlo. Hablaremos cuando vuelva a Lima, será lo primero que me digas, pero no quiero que tengamos esta conversación así. No quiero que terminemos sin siquiera poderte ver a la cara. No quiero, Kurt, no puedo perderte, no así” pidió Blaine, seguro que el hielo se rompía, o se derretía, quizás eso era lo que sentía correr por sus mejillas… el hielo de su alma derritiéndose.

 

“Blaine…”

 

“No digas mi nombre, por favor, no así. No puedo escucharlo ahora” pidió, mientras se enjugaba los ojos.

 

“¿Qué se supone que haga, Blaine? ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?” preguntó Kurt, con una angustia en su voz que Blaine no pudo tolerar.

 

“No sé, Kurt. No sé qué es lo que se puede hacer ahora… pero no quiero perderte, te amo, no puedo perderte. Hablaremos cuando llegue a Lima, ¿ok?”

 

“¡Faltan cinco días para eso!”

 

“Lo siento, Kurt, pero no puedo hacer esto por teléfono. Por favor, haz esto por mí. Conversaremos ese día, ¿ok?”

 

“… Está bien”

 

“Te amo”

 

“… yo también, Blaine. Yo-“

 

“Hablaremos luego. Lo siento. Adiós”

 

 

 

 

*.*.*.*

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blaine tocó el timbre sintiendo en sus hombros el peso de cada segundo en que la puerta se mantenía cerrada. Kurt abrió un par de segundos después y fue como respirar de nuevo, aun cuando su expresión era preocupada y asustada, y sus ojos delataban el miedo que sentía.

 

Kurt salió de la casa y le tomó la mano, le sentó frente a él en el porche.

 

“Creo que estoy listo para escuchar qué es lo que pasó, Kurt” dijo Blaine, intentando mantener la compostura.

 

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó Kurt, preocupado.

 

“Prefiero saberlo a seguirme preguntando qué fue para siempre”

 

“Yo… yo lo besé”

 

Wow… vaya si dolía. Por alguna razón Blaine se había convencido de que lo que hubiera pasado era culpa de Puck, cómo se hubiera podido Kurt resistir a alguien como Puck, a alguien seguro de lo que hacía, a alguien que le conocía tan bien, a alguien tan sexual. Sin duda Puck debía haberle besado y Kurt se había dejado llevar, esa era la única opción posible. Era la única opción que se permitía considerar si es que no quería volverse loco en un juego de “qué hay si…” Era la única opción en la que Kurt no le había dejado de amar”.

 

“Yo… lo besé… sé que el flirteaba, pero lo intenté omitir… pero ese día ya no pude evitarlo más. Tenía en mi cabeza tus palabras y sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil, pero era algo que necesitaba comprobar… y lo besé… y no me arrepentí en el momento, no podía arrepentirme” dijo Kurt, soltando las manos de su novio por un par de segundos antes de que este las volviera a tomar entre las suyas. “No sé en qué momento se volvió en una persona en la que me podía interesar, pero… en ese momento no me arrepentí, Blaine… y eso es horrible”

 

“Kurt… Kurt… tú… debería haberlo visto venir. Todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos… la manera en la que hablabas de él…. Yo sí me había dado cuenta de que te importaba. Era imposible no notarlo. Pero esto… no sé qué hacer, no tengo idea qué hacer, pero, si puedo ser egoísta… si por una vez puedo tener lo que quiero sin preocuparme de los demás, no quiero que terminemos… no quiero perderte” dijo Blaine, sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba con cada palabra.

 

“Yo te amo, Blaine, como no tienes idea. Eres el amigo que nunca pensé que tendría, el mejor novio que hubiese podido esperar tener… no quisiera perderte tampoco” dijo Kurt, tomando una de las manos de Blaine y dándola vuelta para trazar las líneas de su mano, “pero no sé cómo podrías perdonarme. Yo no me perdonaría”

 

“Sé que no soy mucho, Kurt, sólo soy yo, con todas mis fallas. Todo lo que tendrías que saber de mí ya lo sabes… No soy más que eso. No soy un gran amigo, a veces me olvido de la gente; no soy un gran novio… y ni siquiera he podido estar contigo este verano.” dijo Blaine, mirando a Kurt con pena. “Era nuestro primer verano y lo arruiné por un concurso, por algo que podía esperar… Debería haber estado aquí, te dejé solo y lo que pasó es solo una reacción a eso… No es tu culpa, Kurt. Yo debería haber estado más pre-“

 

Kurt le interrumpió con un beso tan corto como doloroso. Tanto Kurt como él parecía que iban a ponerse a llorar en cualquier minuto y Blaine no pudo más que sostener la mano de Kurt como si tuviera miedo de soltarla. No quería soltarla, no quería que se fuera.

 

“No es tu culpa, Blaine. Tienes que empezar a dejarme tomar la responsabilidad de mis acciones… No puedes protegerme para siempre, y en este caso la responsabilidad es completamente mía” dijo Kurt, llevando esa mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón. “Siempre dijimos que íbamos a ser honestos entre nosotros, siempre lo hemos sido, no podía guardar algo así dentro de mí y mirarte a la cara. Necesito saber que vamos a estar bien, que lo vamos a superar” dijo Kurt, con sus ojos azules llenos de angustia “Que ya sea terminemos o no, que podrás perdonarme, que seremos amigos”

 

El sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y cerrarse tras Puck y Santana, quienes pasaron por frente a ellos sin siquiera saludar, antes de meterse en un auto.

 

Blaine volvió a mirar a Kurt y se dio cuenta de la angustia en sus ojos. Del miedo, de la incertidumbre. De los celos. De la angustia que sentía y las lágrimas de rabia que caían por sus mejillas.

 

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Blaine, limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

 

“Blaine… ¿Qué haremos?” preguntó Kurt, con la voz quebrada.

 

“No lo sé… pero no quiero perderte. No quiero dejarte ir sin dar la pelea… Dame esta noche. Esta noche, sólo para nosotros… y cuando termine la noche tomaremos una decisión”

 

“Blaine…”

 

“Si puedo ser egoísta, sólo por hoy, permíteme esto”

 

“… Está bien”

 

 


End file.
